


Why Are They Like This?

by Whoops_my_hand_sLIPPED



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Gen, I REFUSE TO BELIEVE KLANCE ISN'T CANON, I Think That's What That Means, Sometime After/During Season 7 Probably, What Was I Thinking?, When does this even take place?, not me, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 03:41:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17573201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoops_my_hand_sLIPPED/pseuds/Whoops_my_hand_sLIPPED
Summary: Back on Earth, the Paladins show that their bond is stronger than people first believed.This is insane. I have no idea why I wrote this. But I LOVE ITUPDATE 2/4/19: THIS IS NOW A MULTICHAPTER FIC!! if anyone has any suggestions for a chapter, feel free to comment them!!





	Why Are They Like This?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first Voltron fic ever, and I am already loving the fandom! I TOTALLY WANT TO WRITE MORE!!!!! If anyone has any prompts, feel free to comment them! I hope you like... whatever this is.
> 
> Honestly, this was inspired by my friends and I squawking at each other during class.

Being on Earth was a dream come true. The Paladins never thought that they would finally get to go back home, after all this time. Sure, it was a bit insane and a little _tiny_ bit invaded, but it was home. 

They were gathered inside the lounge room in the Atlas, finally getting well-earned relaxation. Pidge, Hunk, Lance, and Allura were the only Paladins there, along with Coran and Kosmo. They were waiting on Shiro and Keith to get there so they could finally tell their families and the rest of their new team anything they had missed in the briefing. Veronica was relaxing back into her chair, the overwhelming relief of having her baby brother back practically knocking her off her feet when suddenly Lance shot up with a devilish grin. Everyone but the space team flinched, and Veronica immediately went into overdrive.

“Lance? Is everything okay? Is something wro-” she began, but was cut off by a screech. Everybody excluding the Paladins stared at her brother in shock. He was standing there, smiling as if he hadn't just squawked at his teammates. Hunk sat up on the couch, now interested.

“Oh?” He asked. Lance cooed this time, sounding very pidgeon-esque. “Really?” Hunk asked again, looking for all the world like he understood everything Lance was...saying?.

“Uh, guys?” Veronica asked. “Can I ask what the hell is going on?” The teens ignored her.

Lance make another noise this time a series of warbles and inhaled squawks. Now Pidge was getting into it, leaning up in her seat and staring at the two boys with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Allura sat back, enjoying the confused expressions of the people around her.

Lance squeaked, and all of a sudden Pidge was on her feet, hissing and making a sound like she was rolling her tongue, rising steadily in pitch. Lance looked mildly offended, hissing back at the girl and adding a little snap of the teeth at the end. 

Hunk looked at the two of them with a little wariness. “Guys? Tone it down a bit, please. We don't need to hear that kind of language.”

In unison, the pair that had been exchanging short, clipped squawks turned to the peacekeeper. Twin hisses were shot at the teen before they went back to their 'argument’. They were getting progressively louder, and the people around Veronica were getting progressively more concerned and confused. 

The doors whooshed open and Keith stepped into the room. Instantly, Lance shot across the room and practically jumped on him, aiming at his front, then latching on and swinging himself to land on Keith's back. He clung to his boyfriend, arms and legs digging into Keith's shoulders and hips. Lance pecked him on the cheek then hissed at Pidge again. 

_Oh, thank God,_ Veronica thought. _Someone who'll put this nonsense to an end._ Oh, how wrong she was.

Keith reached around and patted Lance on the head, letting out a small, comforting purr, before snapping at Pidge. An indignant screech followed the snap, and Pidge hissed back at him.

Veronica's head fell into her hands as the three of them devolved into angry screeching and indignant warbles. She was getting a headache; no one but Hunk had spoken an actual word in the past five minutes. All she wanted was a damn explanation. Was space finally getting to their heads? 

The doors slid open again, and finally someone Veronica longed to see stepped through the door. 

“Shiro!” she called desperately. “Help them! I think they’ve finally gone insane!”

Shiro took one look at the shrieking teenagers, sighed, then ran headfirst into the fray, screeching like an eagle. Veronica stared at the leader in shock. How could he do this? She leaned over to Allura.

“Are they all okay? Did something happen to them?” she whispered. Allura’s face stayed straight, but Veronica could see the beginnings of a smile starting to quirk her lips up. 

Looking back at the other Paladins, she caught a scheming look pass between Keith and Lance before they both grabbed one of Pidge’s arms and threw her towards Shiro, screeching in unison. It was like watching a bowling match.

Pidge tumbled into Shiro, knocking him down like a pin. They both crashed to the floor, Lance and Keith falling to the floor seconds later in heaps of giggles. Hunk reluctantly pulled himself off the couch and went over to help get Pidge and Shiro untangled. Allura’s stoic facade finally melted into a smile at the sight of the toppled Paladins. Lance was doubled over, wheezing into the floor, and Keith was no better, his arm draped over Lance’s back as he shook with laughter. 

Eventually the laughing tapered off, the Paladins laying on the floor, exhausted. Veronica got up from her position on the couch and stood over the group.

“Do we finally get an explanation, or are you going to leave us here thinking you’re all insane?” she asked, setting her hands on her hips. Shiro dug himself out of the pile and sat up, leaning back on his arms, relaxed. 

“Well, a few months into our little space adventure,” he paused as Pidge snorted.

“Adventure,” she mumbled under her breath. “Understatement of the century.”

Shiro cleared his throat. “ANYWAY, a few months into our… trip, we realized that through our connection with our Lions, we could connect with each other. At first, it was little things, emotions, little nudges of thought. Then we really worked at it. We were able to get to a point where we could fully communicate without even speaking. At one point, we even found that the bond held up even at a far distance.” Veronica looked at him curiously. 

“How did you find that out?” Lance flushed a little.

“That… may… have been my fault,” he muttered, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. “I may have gotten a little bit captured by the Galra.” 

Veronica slapped him upside the head. “Stupid brother,” she muttered.

“But, yeah,” Shiro finished, wringing his hands a little awkwardly. “We can kind of communicate telepathically, is what I’m getting at.”

“Huh,” Veronica muttered. “So, why the squawking, then?” she asked. Lance snorted a little bit, trying and failing to disguise it as a cough.

Pidge wiggled her eyebrows conspiratorially. “I think the real question here is, why not?” she turned and high-fived Lance. Veronica and Shiro both sighed and rubbed at their foreheads in tandem. They were all children. Why did the defenders of the universe have to be _literal children_? 

“... Wanna go annoy Matt?” Pidge asked, her eyes glinting. Lance and Hunk cheered and ran out of the room, Lance dragging a (definitely NOT) reluctant Keith behind him. PIdge whooped and lept onto Hunk’s back, catching a ride to… somewhere.

“Do they even know where they’re going?” Veronica asked.

Shiro shook his head fondly. “No, probably not.” Veronica’s gaze shot to the door as an unearthly shriek echoed through the halls.

She sighed again. “They’re going to be doing that for a long time, aren’t they,” she stated.

“Oh, most definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> The show was absolutely amazing!! I am SO MAD about Klance not being canon, they went sooo well together!!. I am probably wayyy to addicted to this show- I finished the entire thing in less than a month. Whoopsies! 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! I hope to see you all on the next fic!
> 
> If anyone would be interested in a more angsty story/chapter following this idea, let me know!! I'd totally be down for making one!


End file.
